This study is a prevalence survey of patterns of utilization of antihypertension medications and the reported occurrence of symptoms of side effects in hypertensives and nonhypertensives for a defined rural community in North Carolina. It will quantify these rates of occurrence and their relevance to compliance with prescribed medication regimens. It will describe the relationships of medical care utilization practices in this community to the taking of medications. It will also describe the characteristics of sup-populations who manifest higher prevalence of these side effects, and the relationship of other medications to the occurrence of the symptoms of presumed side effects to antihypertension medication. Of particular significance, this study whould complement the NHLI Intervention Study by providing the patterns of utilization of medication and the occurrence of side effects. It will also provide information regarding the beliefs and knowledge of persons concerning hypertension medication. This study anticipates providing baseline data in the form of a community diagnostic picture for the planning and implementation of community health education programs to improve compliance and reduce side effects. The data will be collected from interviews with approximately 3700 adults, 20 years of age or older, representing the total resident eligible population of the community. This population includes 40 percent blacks and an expected 1200 hypertensives. The hypertensives will be identified by subjects' knowledge of their state, confirmed from physicians' records and/or assessment of blood pressure measurement at the time of interview. The criteria to be applied will conform to the NHLI Intervention Study. Medical utilization will be assessed by interviewers trained to examine and identify medications being taken by the subjects. Discussions with cooperating physicians and pharmacists will be made when necessary to confirm diagnosis and the identification of medication.